Conversa:Bubble-Blitz/@comment-5067743-20160818004432
primeiramente parabéns ♥ segundamente fora temer 1.4 anos eu honestamente to morrendo de preguiça pq acabei de chegar em casa e era pra mim ter feito antes, mas deixa pra lá hoje é um dos dias mais importantes pra vc e eu acho que pra mim é mais fácil simplesmente falar sobre o quanto vc é melhor como empregada do que a crocodila já faz aproximadamente 1 ano que a gente se conhece mesmo vc as vezes falando merda (sendo na maioria das vezes, tipo quando eu te explico a diferença entre icon e avatar e msm assim vc continua errando ou quando vc tenta fazer o barro de glorion acontecer, entre outras coisas) e n entendendo nada sobre o mundo pop e o vale vc foi uma das pessoas que mais me seguiram na wiki com fidelidade e uma das poucas pessoas dessa bomba atômica de hiroshima que eu consigo suportar (se n for uma das únicas que tem salvação né rs) msm dps de desaparecida a croco continua sendo a pessoa que mais me entendeu nesses 6 anos q eu tô na wiki, mas isso n desmerece oq vc fez eu podia ficar aqui por um tempão listando as coisas que a gente fez desde o rp até ir no chat dos gringos ficar de deboche com a cara deles, quando vc fica com vontade de ser trouxa e volta rastejando pra as pessoas que vc conhece pra ficar em um ciclo infinito, quando vc mente pra mim achando que tá me enganando sendo que a verdade tá explanada na sua cara ou quando eu te aviso sobre as pessoas mesmo assim vc quer passar por cima com isso de "sou independente eu sei se fulaninho gosta de mim ou não" e sempre quebra a cara, mas vou poupar meu tempo tirando as pessoas que eu conheço e meus amgs do face vc é uma das poucas razões que eu tenho pra entrar na internet (e na wiki) e isso chega a ser engraçado pq quando eu te conheci vc era um tribufu pé-rapado fracassado fudido da vida mas msm assim eu consegui te consertar e te ver evoluir, e eu juro que não to dizendo isso da boca pra fora. vc é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci ano passado, vc abriu sua mente pra muitas coisas e se desconstruiu pra vários assuntos, se tornou uma pessoa completamente nova e melhor (não tanto quanto eu), e foi legal passar esse 1 ano juntos no BDF pq eu percebi que ainda tem gente da wiki que tem salvação (poucas, mas tem, isso serve pra jaca, jooffy, marcos, croco e os outros do BDF), e vc veio tão "do nada" em um momento tão necessário pra mim que chega a ser difícil de explicar, vc me fez feliz em momentos que eu realmente não conseguia ver a felicidade (literalmente pq eu morria de rir com os diálogos da aurora), pq as melhores pessoas vem nos momentos em que mais precisamos? seria o destino? talvez, mas isso não importa. mesmo vc n se importando sempre me ouvia quando eu precisava desabafar sobre a escola, o oppa, minhas irmãs, trabalho e sobre minha vida pessoal no geral vc já me deixou com raiva, eu já descontei minha raiva dos outros em vc, mas eu tô sempre aqui pra oq vc precisa e continuo te amando, parabéns pelos seus 14 anos, eu quero te desejar tudo que há de melhor no mundo e que a sua vida transborde de felicidade, espero que vc conquiste tudo o que deseja (inclusive a queda das inimigas) e muito mais ♡♡♡♡ que oxalá, alá, shiva, ganesh, brahma, krishna, vishnu, saraswati, hanuman, exú, ìbeji, belbezu estejam no seu core com amor (e ódio), flor, sua patroa (vão ter que engolir a gente tacando o terror nos outros por +1 ano) PS: a gente já tem leão e sagitário agr só precisamos achar alguém de áries pra completar a trindade dos signos de fogo e impor uma nova ordem mundial PS²: o niyu é nosso estagiário flopado e eu, vc, jaca, croco, jooffy, marcos e carlos os protagonistas hitmakers center|670px